The present invention relates generally to modification of media time information, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for performing differential media time calculation and display.
In today's fast-paced information-rich environment, many viewers are unable to watch media as it is broadcast. Viewers may rely on devices, such as digital video recorders (DVRs), that store digital media data for later viewing. A DVR may enable a viewer to watch recorded media as a time delayed version of an original broadcast. While a DVR may allow a viewer to delay watching television shows, news, sporting events, and the like, the delay may result in displaying inaccurate and misleading time-sensitive information. For example, a television show broadcast may include overlaid time-sensitive textual information, such as the word “live”, to indicate that the events depicted are being broadcast with a minimal delay. Other broadcasts may include overlaid time-sensitive textual information with warnings, such as “severe storm warning”. Further broadcasts may include requests for viewing audience interaction, such as “phone lines are now open”. Such time-sensitive information can result in viewer confusion, particularly if a viewer is unaware of the delay or has forgotten that she is viewing a delayed broadcast.
Media broadcasters may delay broadcasts or rebroadcast shows and events at a later time. Delayed broadcasts and rebroadcasts are common for sporting events and highlights, popular news stories, awards shows, or general filler material in late night and early morning hours. When an original broadcast contains overlaid textual information, a delay of the broadcast may include inaccurate or misleading time-sensitive information, in a similar manner as a DVR-based delay. A delay initiated by a media broadcaster is even more likely to confuse a viewer, because the delay is out of the viewer's control.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide differential media time calculation and display.